Desperation of a savior
by When the Crow flies
Summary: As Xana's attacks become more brutal and frequent, the Lyoko gang is forced to find help. Will their choice be able to hold the group together in a time of need or will he submit to Xana and betray his new found friends?
1. Chapter 1

"Ulrich go faster" Odd demanded as he continued t push his brown haired friend, Ulrich Stern do one of Kadic academies many hallways. "Seriously Odd?" Ulrich asked glancing over his shoulder at the blonde behind him, "The tacos aren't even that good". Suddenly Odd stopped dead causing Ulrich to stumble, "That's heresy" the blonde teen gasped. Ulrich sighed and shook his head "You need help, professional help" he said finally. "No my friend, you're the one that needs help, and Rosa's cooking will do it" Odd declared before resuming to push Ulrich down the hall.

"Looks like the boys are having fun" Aelita giggled as Ulrich was pushed into the lunchroom by an over excited Odd. Yumi glanced up and stifled a laugh as well, "Odd sure does love his food" she said as the blonde bared his teeth at a girl who tried to pass him in line. "It's no wonder that he doesn't get any dates anymore" Ulrich commented as he took his usual seat beside Yumi, "let's not be too hard on him" Aelita said despite the wide grin played across her face. Ulrich opened his mouth to reply but stopped when a shadow fell over him, glancing over his shoulder he found himself looking right at one of Sissy's bright pink shirts. "Hi Ulrich dear, how is your day so far?" Sissy asked as she leaned down so she could talk into an obviously uncomfortable Ulrich's ear. "Great until now" the brunette growled obviously annoyed by the invasion of his privacy. "Sissy get out of here, I don't want to lose my appetite" Odd yelled causing Sissy to straighten up giving Ulrich just enough time to scoot away. "Well if it isn't Odd Dumba Robbia" Sissy shot back, "good one Sissy" Herv yelled from another table. "Yeah, that was great" Nicholas yelled not wanting to be left out, "looks like you'd better go Sissy, you're dorks need you" Odd said as he took his seat at the gangs table. Sissy opened her mouth to retaliate but stopped when the lunchroom doors banged open. All eyes turned to the new kid that just entered, "What's up" he grunted trying to break the awkward silence that filled the lunchroom. Most of the student body returned to their lunch, but a few kept their eyes on the new kid as he took a sea at an empty table, "see something you like?" Odd asked as he noticed that Sissy was still staring at the new kid, Sissi blinked then turned a shade of scarlet. "I most certainly do not" she said in a matter of fact tone before stalking away from the table. "Maybe this means she'll leave me alone" Ulrich said in a relived tone.

Once again the lunchroom doors banged open and Jim stepped in. A few students waved but most just continued their meal as Jim made his way to the gangs table. Odd was just about to reach for another taco when Jim suddenly seized his shirt and heaved him out of his chair. "It's Xana!" Jeremy exclaimed as the entire room went silent, Ulrich jumped from his chair and swung at the possessed Jim but was knocked back by a streak of electricity. "Aelita run" Yumi yelled as she charged at the burly gym teacher, the pink haired girl nodded then disappeared into the crowd of students fleeing the fight. "Let him go" Yumi demanded as she rushed Jim, in response the gym teacher hurled Odd into the oncoming Japanese girl sending both teens sprawling onto the floor. "Hey! It's not nice to hit a girl" someone yelled from behind Jim causing him to turn only to catch a kick to the chest that sent him tumbling over a lunch table. "Nice kick new guy" Odd yelled clambering to his feet, "thanks, and the names Brant" the new kid replied letting his guard down. Suddenly a bolt of electricity hit Brant in the stomach hurling him over a lunchroom table. "Ulrich, Yumi, get Aelita and head for the factory, I'll take care of Jim" Odd said as the burly gym teacher struggled to his feet. "You be careful" Yumi said as she turned and sprinted out the door, "yeah, don't get beaten too badly" Ulrich joked as he followed the Japanese girl out of the building. "Brant, if you're still alive I could really use some help" Odd yelled as Jim turned to look at him.

Ulrich stuck his head out of the manhole out front of the factory, "It's all clear" he said shattering the silence that had gripped the two teens on their sewer run. Pulling himself out Ulrich turned and help Yumi up onto the concrete bridge, "Looks like Aelita and Jeremy are already here" Yumi said as she approached the chains that permitted them access to the lower floor of the factory. "That means the scanners are hot" Ulrich grunted as he nervously reached out and grabbed the chain, "then what are we waiting for?" Yumi asked as she slid down one of the chains. "Wait up" Ulrich yelled before awkwardly descending from the second floor, "still haven't got the hang of that yet?" Yumi asked as the elevator doors creaked open.

Brant grunted and staggered back as one of Jim's swings found its mark in his ribs, stealing his breath away. Gritting his teeth in frustration, the brown haired teen tried to charge his assailant but was instantly skyrocketed back by a burst of bluish electricity that slammed him into a wall. "We've got to get away from here" Odd grunted as he leaned on a table for support, "yeah, but go where?" Brant asked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "There's a old factory not far from here, we can hide there" Odd said between breaths, "then let's get out of here before he decides to fish us off" Brant grunted as he pushed himself up off the ground. "On three then" Odd announced as he eyed the lunchroom doors that had somehow been blown off their hinges in the fight. Suddenly Jim stepped in front of the doors, blocking the boy's path to freedom. "Three!" Odd yelled as he swan dived out of an open window beside him, "that is not cool" Brant yelled jumping through the window after him.


	2. The plot thickens

Jeremy Belpois glanced up from his computer screen as the elevator doors hissed open, "The scanners are ready, go on down" he said as soon as Yumi and Ulrich stepped out. "Good to see you too Einstein" Ulrich replied sarcastically as he opened the hatch that led to the scanner room, "Aelita's in the desert region, so I can get you reasonably close" Jeremy said as Ulrich started down the ladder. "Sounds good, but keep an eye out for Odd, he's dealing with a possessed Jim" Yumi said as she too disappeared into the scanner room.

"So where is this factory of your at?" Brant asked when he finally caught up too Odd who was leaning against a tree, "not far" Odd replied breathlessly. Suddenly Brant straightened and cocked his head to the side, "I think he's coming" he whispered, pointing off in the direction of the sound he heard. "Let's ambush him, we might be able to overpower him" Odd whispered as he crouched low to the ground like a cat. Brant followed suit and the two teens sat in silence for a few moments, then suddenly the bushes in front of them started to rustle. "Now!" Odd bellowed when a figure appeared from the undergrowth, Brant lunged forward and grabbed the mysterious person sending both of them to the ground. Brant landed on his back then grunted loudly when Sissy collapsed onto his chest. "What the heck are you doing here Sissy?" Odd demanded, Sissy glanced up "I saw how Jim flipped out and it looked like you guys knew what to do so I followed you" she said explaining the situation. "I guess you're going with us now" Odd said scratching his spiky blonde hair. "Now that we have this sorted out, your still sitting on me" Brant groaned, "S-sorry" Sissy stammered when she finally realized that she was straddling Brant's chest. "Don't we have somewhere to be going?" Brant asked trying to avoid blushing with Sissy. "Crap!" Odd exclaimed before turning and sprinting off into he woods, "you've really got to quit doing this" Brant yelled chasing after the blonde. Sissy shook her head and sighed "these guys are so weird" she whispered to herself before sprinting off after the two boys.

"Where is Odd at, he's usually here by now" Ulrich yelled as lasers glanced off the rock he had taken cover behind, "I don't think he could help at this point" Yumi yelled back from behind the rock that sheltered her and Aelita. Suddenly Ulrich leapt out and sliced at a tarantula that got too close, but before he could jump back into cover a laser hit his sword hand sending the blade flying. "Ulrich!" Yumi screamed as she vaulted out from cover to deflect a laser that was bound for the samurai's head. "Get back into cover" Yumi ordered, blocking a vicious barrage from Xana's monsters. "I need my sword, just cover me for a minute" Ulrich yelled, sprinting for his sword that was imbedded in the sand. "Be careful, you only have sixty life points left" Jeremy's voice echoed in Ulrich's head as the samurai dodged a barrage of lasers with a series of complicated acrobatics. Reaching his sword Ulrich turned to face his assailants; he glanced over at Yumi seconds before a tank blast tore straight through her. "Yumi!" Ulrich screamed as the Japanese teen's body dissolved into the air, "William's coming" Jeremy yelled when the infamous red dot appeared on his screen. Ulrich whirled around and raised his sword barely blocking William's powerful swing, "Get Odd in here now" Ulrich yelled jumping out of William's reach. "The elevators been activated so it won't be long now" Jeremy replied, furiously typing on his keyboard.

"Okay, this is definitely not safe" Brant grunted, tightly clutching the side of the elevator as it banged down its tracks. "It's probably not seeing as this factory has been abandoned for years" Odd said with a small shrug, "and that doesn't bother you at all?" Brant asked, eying the blonde in front of him. "Odd the scanners are hot and Ulrich need help, so get ready" Jeremy said through the elevator's speaker system, "was that Jeremy?" Sissy asked Odd with a puzzled look on her face."Long story, just get off here" Odd said as the elevator doors hissed open. Brant and Sissy were about to protest but they were quickly shoved out of the lift by Odd; Jeremy glanced up from his computer screen to look at the two teens. "Uhhhhh, hey Jeremy" Sissy said nervously, the blonde merely gave a lazy wave from behind his monitors. "What's this thing" Brant asked, approaching the three dimensional overlook of the desert sector that took up most of the room, "it's a map" Jeremy simply replied. "No duh" Brant grunted, a little annoyed, seeing this Jeremy started to explain more but stopped when Yumi emerged from the elevator. "What's she doing here?" she demanded, glancing over a Sissy, "She's with me" Brant said, stepping between the two girls before things got out of hand. Yumi regarded Brant for a second, "how bad was the attack on Kadic?" she asked finally. "The big dude trashed the lunch room, we lost him in the woods, and no one got hurt" Brant replied as he counted out the steps of their escape on his fingers. Satisfied Yumi turned to Jeremy, "how bad is it in there?" she asked, coming up behind the blonde's chair to look over his shoulder. "Pretty bad, Xana's sent a good sized force in along with William, but Aelita is close to the tower, they should be able to break through" Jeremy replied, bringing up a series of windows on one of his monitors. "Scratch that Jeremy, were going to need some help in here" Odd said through the speakers spread throughout the room. Jeremy leaned forward and sighed, "You know what were going to have to do" he said finally. "No, you remember what happened last time don't you?" Yumi hissed, trying to talk sense into her friend. "Brant, you're going to have to go help them" Jeremy said, ignoring Yumi entirely, "you're going to have to go to Lyoko."


End file.
